Personal Secretary
by propertyofjensenackles
Summary: Kyoya has a personal secretary he cant stop thinking about. What he doesn't know is that she's been fantasizing about her Kyoya-sama as well. What will happen when the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a Saturday afternoon and they were all in Kyoya's room. Everyoye, except Kyoya, was content. They were all talking animatedly, except Kyoya, and drinking tea. Kyoya, who would rather be catching up on work rather than spend more time than absolutely necessary with "the idiots," sighed dejectedly as he clacked away on his laptop.

They had shown up unannounced, and Kyoya knew better than to turn away the Suoh heir.

"What we need for our next theme is something…alluring, something powerful and seductive," Tamaki was saying, dramatically waving his arms and earning the attention of no one. "Something like…."

"Showbiz!" The twins said in unison. "Razzle-Dazzle!"

"When was the last time I went to the circus?" Haruhi asked herself, looking thoughtful.

Tamaki stopped and looked at her, an expression of pity on his face. "My poor daughter! Working so hard, never any time to have fun…Gentlemen! This weeks theme will be a three-ring circus! We must restore joy and innocence!"

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to the girl standing by the door. She wore an expensive-looking suit in a light-blue color, the tight skirt stopping mid-thigh. Her long hair hung loose in bouncy ringlets and she wore sensible pumps. Lawyer?

"And who-" Hikaru grinned as he slid to her right and pulled her in.

"Are you?" Kaoru mirrored from her left.

"Ah," she smiled, slamming her elbow into Hikaru's ribs and digging her heel into Kaoru's sholess toes. "You must be the famous Host Club…I am Minako. I was sent to inform Kyoya-sama that his father wishes to see him…" She let the sentence trail off as her eyes bore straight into Kyoya, who had finally stopped typing and was looking at her in a way that was dangerously close to Shadow King Mode.

"Kyoya-sama?" The twins asked from the floor.

"How very kind of you to come all this way to deliver the message, Minako," Kyoya said with a chilling smile that sent Tamaki into a near-panic and the twins into Retreat Mode.

Minako's smile was just as chilling, if not more so as she bowed to her Young Master. "It is only my duty, Kyoya-Sama." Straightening up she said, "And now I must take my leave. Please hurry, Young Master, your father does not like to be kept waiting." And she was gone.

"Kyo-chan, who was that girl?" Honey asked, his lips covered in frosting. "She's very pretty!"

Kyoya sighed, already gathering his paperwork. "That's Kobayashi Minako, my personal secretary."

This pulled Tamaki from 2-D mode. "_Ehhh_? Mommy, since when do you have a personal secretary? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How could you replace me like that?"

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya glared at Tamaki. "_Don't_ call me Mommy. I have to go, I trust you'll have a theme picked out by tomorrow? Feel free to stay as long as you like…and next time, _don't_ show up unannounced."

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat across his father, hands folded primly in his lap, face carefully controlled into a schooled mask of composure. Mr. Ootori glared at his youngest son before beginning. "Have you been made aware of the situation regarding Westbrook Industries in England?"<p>

"Yes, father." Westbrook Industries was a British rival company that was looking to expand in Japan…unacceptable to the Ootori family.

"Good. I want you to make the trip to London and smooth things over. I want results even if you have to spend the whole week there. I will not accept failure on your part, Kyoya…Understood?"

"Yes, father."

"Now get out of my office."

Minako was waiting for him in his room, her laptop propped on her lap as she sat on the couch facing the door. She looked up as he entered. "Your friends left a few minutes ago."

He made a sound of noncommittance and she continued."Kyoya-Sama, I have booked a flight for London. It departs tomorrow morning at 6:45 am. Assuming everything is on time and conditions are favorable, the flight will take twelve hours and twenty-three minutes."

"Very well," he said, hating that he couldn't take his bitterness out on her. She was much too organized. Nevertheless, he tried to find a fault with her preparations. "Have you made lodging arrangements?"

"Of course, Kyoya-Sama," she said, looking a little affronted. "We will be staying at The Montcalm on Park Lane. A car will be wating at the airport."

"What about a translator?"

"I will be there, sir. I am perfectly capable of translating during meetings…unless you'd rather I call someone else?"

"That's not necessary." He made his way toward the bathroom, towel in hand. "I expect my luggage to be packed by the time in done showering," he said over his shoulder.

"As you wish."

The minute the door was closed, Minako snapped her laptop shut and counted to ten. Then to thirty. Only then did she allow herself to open her eyes and make her way to the Young Master's closet to fetch the big suitcase.

_The boy had such a nerve….asking, noo, _telling_ her to pack his things by the time he was done showering his prissy self. Pfft….she was a secretary, _NOT _a house maid….but in this household, the lines just seemed to blur at the edges, making her whatever her current boss wanted her to be. She'd leave, but the pay was just waay to good to pass up. She'd be stupid to leave….to blast with her pride. Pride doesn't put food on the table, anyway…._

She hummed to distract herself while she neatly folded and packed away a week's worth of clothing for Kyoya, along with his laptop and other useful paperwork. She stuck his passport into the small pocket of his carry-on bag and zipped it up, placing everything by the door. Then she turned and left to her own room to prepare for the trip as well.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood in the shower, letting the cold water run down his body. He hated that his secretary could get to him. He was her <em>employer<em>, dammit. He's supposed to be above her…._well, there's an interesting thought…_

He sighed and shut off the spray, picking up a towel off the rack and drying himself off brusquely. He needed to focus on his current objective: Get Westbrook to back the hell out of Japan. It was gonna be hard to focus with Minako there.

He wondered what she thought of him, if she though of him at all. She was older than him, twenty-one, and already an independent individual living away from her family. She worked hard, Kyoya hated to acknowledge it. She was good at her job. Very good.

And when things didn't go the way she planned…well, let's just say even Kyoya can be intimidated.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the room. Minako was gone and his bags were neatly stacked by the door. He smiled to himself as he got dressed. He looked over to the couch and frowned.

Minako had forgotten her laptop on his couch. He walked over to it and picked it up. She might need it. He should return it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Minako was pouring herself a drink on the rocks. Sometimes she was just tired of everything. She needed a way to release stress. Self-defense classes? Nah, she was already a pretty good fighter. Sports? Eh, they didn't really interest her. That left…drinking! Okay, she had no choice. Grinning stupidly, she took a big gulp from her glass and walked onto the balcony.<p>

The night air was cool and she liked the way it felt on her body. She wore a thin silk robe that clung to her skin and barely covered her panties. It had been a gift from an ex-boyfriend. That robe, sadly, had been the only thing the man had ever done right.

She finished her drink and poured herself another one, making quick work of it as well. As she was pouring her third, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" she called, too lazy to open it herself.

The door opened behind her and she heard footsteps stop just inside her room. She turned to find her teenaged boss petrified, her laptop in his hands, his eyes wide. "Ah, Kyoya."

Her voice snapped him out of whatever thoughts had been running through his mind and he regained his composure. "Minako, you left your computer."

"Oh," she said, taking it out of his hands. "Thanks!"

She noticed that he had yet to move from his spot by the door. She cocked her head to the side, suddenly feeling mischevious. "Wanna drink?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the first chapter. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Please R&R...Ideas are welcome as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ideas welcome. BTW: Disclaimer! I only own the chick.**

**And uhhhh...It's 4:37 a-frickin-m here in California. Ima die! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Kyoya sipped at his drink, smoothly hiding his grimace at the bitter taste. _How could she even drink the stuff? _Better question:How could she_ enjoy it?_ And boy, did she enjoy it…

He glanced over at Minako, who was currently fiddling sloppily with the stereo. Her face was flushed prettily from the drink and she was obviously frustrated because her eyebrows were pulled down into a cute frown. Kyoya allowed himself a small smile before retrieving the remote control and pressing the power button from where he sat on her couch.

Instantly, her room was filled with raunchy music that belonged in a bar…or a stripjoint. It was a CD, he realized, and one in English.

_She wraps those hands around that pole__  
><em>_She licks those lips and off we go__  
><em>_She takes it off nice and slow__  
><em>_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

Kyoya felt his ears go red when Minako began to sing along at the top of her lungs. While he couldn't understand the English words…Minako was making it very hard not to get the gist. She had pulled a floor lamp to the middle of the room and was working it like a true-born pro!

"Uhh…Minako," he said, beginning to feel very uncomfortable with the situation…and with the tightness in his pants. When she began to _ohsoslowly _untie her robe, Kyoya decided to hell with it and downed the rest of his drink one go.

His throat threatened to bring the vile liquid back up but he swallowed it down, feeling the burn in his eyes. A shudder ran through him and he began to feel very warm. He looked up and Minako was suddenly _there_.

She had a sexy smile on her lips and a wicked glint in her eyes. Her hands ran up her body and Kyoya wished _he_ was touching her like that. He found he was following her every movement, his eyes sliding up and down her body on overdrive.

Her fingers stopped at the neck of her robe, seconds from pulling it apart. Kyoya stopped breathing…and Minako lost her energy in a sudden _woosh_, falling on the floor in a drunken heap, legs splayed open and hair wild.

Kyoya heaved a sigh of relief. Because he wasn't the least bit disappointed…not at all. He was simply glad his subordinate had quit crossing borders that weren't meant to be crossed. Right?

Taking a deep breath, and looking anywhere but Minako's lace panties, Kyoya slid his arms under her knees and neck and pulled her up into his arms. She groaned in her sleep and snuggled closer to his chest. He refused to smile.

Setting her down on her bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, Kyoya allowed himself one last look before turning his heel.

"K-Kyoya…sama…" He froze at the door and turned. But she was still soundly sleeping. He pushed up his glasses and left the room.

* * *

><p>"I was expecting more from England," Kyoya sighed, staring out the window of the limousine that had picked them up at the airport.<p>

Beside him, his secretary was doing her best to hide her amazement. She was awed by the total difference between Japanese and English cultures. It was a whole different world! Kyoya stared at her, as amazed as her, but for an entirely different reason.

"Ne, Minako, how is it you're not moaning about your head?"

She cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why would I be moaning about my head?"

He gave her a look. "Need I remind you just how much you drank last night?"

"Oh." She shrugged and smiled. "I don't get hangovers, _Oyabun_."(**Translation: it means Yakuza top dog, er boss)**

Upon hearing her nickname for him, Kyoya felt his eye twitch in irritation. "Haven't I told you not to call me that?" he sighed. "But if you must insist…and I suppose it does suit me." He suddenly turned to her, a thoughtful look on his face. "Does this make you my _dorei_? Or is it _toriko_?" **(Translation: A dorei is a servant slave. A toriko is a love slave.)**

She glared at him, trying her damdest **( damndest? dammdest? damn-dest? It's whatever.) **to ignore her rising blush. His toriko? Her? Granted she often thought she almost wouldn't mind so much…but nuh-fucking-uh. She sputtered for a minute, trying to come up with a good enough comeback…but came up blank. Like always.

Sighing, she reached for her laptop and popped it open. Kyoya smirked, knowing that meant she'd backed down…if only for the moment. Victory was temporarily his. She cleared her throat.

"You have your first meeting today at seven-thirty, Boss," she said, slipping back into Professional Mode. "Mr. Westbrook has agreed to meet you personally. This meeting will take place over the course of dinner at Vetro, the Montcalm's Italian Restaurant."

"Who, besides Abbot Westbrook will be in attendance?"

"**Emmeline Cigrand*, **his personal secretary."

Kyoya nodded, " Very well, you come along, too." Minako instantly brightened. Dinner at the Vetro? Fuck yeah.

They arrived at the hotel and Minako stepped up to the reception desk. **"Excuse me, miss**," she said in English. "**We have a reservation under the name Kyoya Ootori." **

The receptionist smiled brightly. **"One moment, please!"** She turned to her computer and began clacking away. Her face suddenly looked like she'd been sucking on a lemon, but it had wound up sucking her instead. She called a man over, looking worried. His nametag read William Sharpe, Manager.

"What seems to be the problem?" he spoke calmly, but his heavy gaze told Minako that he was considering making the receptionists life hell. She gulped. She knew it, too.

"Sir," she said, motioning to the computer helplessly. William sighed and rubbed at his temples. Slowly, he turned towards Minako and Kyoya, who looked completely lost.

"**We're truly sorry, miss. There's been a…mixup with the reservations and I'm afraid we've only got one free room left."** He looked from her to Kyoya as Minako explained the situation to her teenaged boss in rapid Japanese. **"It's a double,"** he added, hoping that would help.

Kyoya sighed. "Well, the English are doing a lovely job of seeming responsible." Minako shook her head.

"Oyabun, give them a break."

He turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "Well, my toriko, it seems as though you _want_ to share a room with me." She glared at him, unmoved, and he finally relented. "We've still got the dinner today," he reasoned. "Tell him we'll take it for the time being, but that he shouldn't count with me being impressed by the service here. Just what kind of incompetent business are they running?"

Minako rolled her eyes and told William that they'd make do with what they had, leaving out the useless parts of Kyoya's words. They were escorted to their rooms by William himself, who took it upon himself to apologize over and over and over again. And then one more time.

By the time they were left alone in their room, Minako was feeling very irritated. Kyoya announced he was going to shower and left Minako alone in the giant bedroom. She plopped down on the bed nearest the window and closed her eyes…it was looking to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmeline Cigrand was the name of one of H.H. Holmes'(the serial killer) victims. I did a report on him forever ago and her name stuck. It sounded British enough...though she was American. <strong>

**Any-ways...The bold's English...the stuff in parentheses are my half-assed explanations. BTW, I used Google and Yahoo Answers for the Japanese stuffs in there. I'm Mexican. So, if I get it wrong...my bad.**

**Oh! The song is Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days...**

**REVIEW! Leave behind comments, questions, ideas, gifts...money...phone numbers...hahahahahaha just kidding! Or am I? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't planning on updating until people showed more interest, but a certain violent cousin of mine _-cough-propertyofkellanlutz-cough_ wouldn't let me stop. Here's your update cuz...don't go Hulk Smash on me...or worse...don't do the cute puppy eyes! The horror!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Minako felt something slide up her leg for the third time in the past ten minutes. She glared at Westbrook's secretary over the rim of her wine glass and he hid a subtle smirk behind his napkin. Fighting an irritated twitch, Minako turned to the heated argument Kyoya was having with a waiter…who had no idea what was being asked of him.

She sighed. Her boss was hopeless. **"Please excuse him,"** she told the waiter with a charming smile that made him blush. Turning to Kyoya, "Was there something you needed, Oyabun?"

Kyoya sighed. "I was simply telling him to fetch better wine." He picked up his glass and swirled its contents around. "He was seriously expecting me to drink this inferior _thing_."

Minako shook her head. "**Could we please have the wine list?" **

"**Certainly, Miss,"** the waiter responded. **"I'll only be a moment."**

Across from the two, Emmeline Cigrand chuckled darkly. "You two are amusing," he said in perfect Japanese.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You speak our language. How interesting."

"You're also not a woman, Emmeline," Minako said, very aware of the unprofessionalism of her mocking tone.

"It's Emmerson, actually," he said, locks of sandy hair falling into his eyes. He brushed them away with a feminine motion of his hand. "I prefer Emmerson."

"Well, Emmerson, when will your boss arrive? It's already past seven-thirty." Minako looked around the restaurant, expecting to see the blond man somewhere, checking them out from a distance.

"He'll not be coming today," Emmerson said, sitting up straighter and letting his knee bump into Minako's. She refused to show anything on her face. Instead, she allowed the contact. It was a way of saying she didn't care what he did. "I'm afraid he got caught up in a meeting at the last minute and asked me to meet you in his stead."

"**Here you are, miss,"** the waiter said from the end of the table. **"The wine list."**

"**Thank you," **she smiled, handing Kyoya the list and reading it over his shoulder. She had never heard of any of them. She wasn't much of a wine person…it was too expensive. Kyoya looked the list over thoughtfully before looking at Minako and pointing at a name. She read it and raised an eyebrow, having no idea what she was ordering. **"The Montrachet will be fine."**

"**A fine choice,"** the waiter said, taking the list and leaving.

"What's this?" Emmerson said. "Are you trying to impress me? Or get me drunk?"

"Neither, I assure you," Kyoya said with an easy smile. Minako suppressed a sigh. He really was trying to impress Westbrook's representative. That smile was her teenage boss' way of slipping into what she reffered to as his 'Proffessional Car Salesman Mode.'

The wine arrived and Kyoya expertly served everyone. Minako took an experimental sip and that was when Emmerson decided to slide his knee closer, moving it toward the inside of her thigh. She gritted her teeth, keeping her cool. Minako wont cause a scene. Minako wont cause a scene.

The waiter returned and they ordered, Minako choosing to order in Italian _("Paillard di pollo con insalata estiva e olio al limone.") _Kyoya watched her order, an odd look on his face. She seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself…at a business meeting. And that was when he noticed the way Emmerson was looking at her. He was hiding a smirk behind his wineglass…and the look in his eyes was simply _treacherous_.

He saw Emmerson shift, as if he were stretching out his legs…and Minako jumped. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses. LIGHTBULB.

_Later…_

"It was certainly a pleasure," Emmerson said, standing up. Kyoya and Minako stood up as well, neither willing to say anything nice. "Abbott will be pleased when I tell him you keep such pleasant company." He looked at Minako in a way that made her very uneasy.

Kyoya smiled and she knew he was irritated…almost _pissed_? "I look forward to meeting with him personally next time."

"Why, I'm certain he wishes to as well." Emmerson reached out and shook Kyoya's hand firmly. He turned to Minako and she reluctantly gave him her hand as well. But he didn't simply shake it as she was expecting. He pulled her hand up to his lips and brushed the inside of her wrist. Then he turned it over and kissed the back of her hand, looking up at her reaction through his lashes. "And I'm looking forward to seeing you again, love." And he was gone.

Kyoya glared at his back until he disappeared. He turned to Minako, who was shaking with anger. "Th-that bastard," she whispered. "The _nerve_ on him. Hmph!"

"Simply ignore it," Kyoya commanded. "I don't want you doing anything rash that might affect our business dealings with the Westbrook Industries."

"Hai, hai," Minako said, whisking the half-full wine bottle off the table as she was dragged away by Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Oyabun," Minako said as she took a swig of wine straight from the bottle. "What did you think of Emmerson?" They were back in their room, Kyoya sitting on the couch, clacking away on his computer, Minako sitting on her bed, hair damp from the shower, finishing the left-over wine.<em> ("I can't possibly just leave it, boss! It'd be a shame to waste such good wine!")<em>

"Hmm, in what aspect, Toriko?"

Both were seemingly unfazed by nicknames anymore. "Any and every."

Kyoya sighed and looked up at Minako. He had been glancing up at her a lot in the last hour, mostly without her notice…thank kami for that. She was in one of the hotel's excessively short white terry robes. It was loosely tied and a bit of her cleavage was clearly in view. Her long legs were stretched enticingly over the bed and his hands itched to touch. Her long hair was wet. She looked…erotic.

Not to mention how sexy she looked drinking straight from the bottle. The way she threw her head back and lifted it to her lips. The way her throat looked as she swallowed. The way she occasionally let a drop of wine escape the corner of her mouth and slide down, down, down and disappear between her breasts…Kyoya turned back to his computer screen and ran a hand through his pounding head. He needed to focus.

"Oyabun~!"

Kyoya looked up. She had swung her legs over the side of the bed and was walking towards him, the wine bottle still in her hands…he was forever amazed by her love of drinking anything alcoholic. "Yes?"

"I asked you a question," she said, picking up his computer and slamming it shut before setting it on the seat next to him. "Here." She handed him the bottle. "Drink up. You need to relax."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "All you do is relax. What I need to do is work." He made a grab for his computer but she swatted his hands away and pulled him up, leading him towards her bed with a mischevious smile. She pushed him down roughly and his eyes widened in shock as he landed hard on her mattress. _What was she doing?_

Taking a last long swig from the bottle, she set it on the nightstand that stood between both beds and crawled on, giving him a spectacular view all the way down to her bellybutton. He swallowed and looked up at her face. Was it just him or was it suddenly very hot in the room?

"Turn over," she commanded. He raised an eyebrow and didn't move. "_I said turn over,_ Kyoya." Her cold gaze made him shiver and he did as he was told, turning over on his stomach and bracing his chin on his folded arms.

He felt the bed creak as she shifted and suddenly she was on top of him, straddling his hips, her hands moving under his shirt. "What are you doing, Minako?"

"Hush~!" she whined as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Just lay back down and enjoy your massage!" A massage? Drunk Minako's hands on him, rubbing the stress away? Well, Kyoya thought, that didn't sound too bad. So he lay back down and closed his eyes. He didn't even complain when she ordered he take off his button-up shirt. He simply complied, tossing the useless piece of fabric over the side of the bed.

Her soft hands ran up his spine and he sighed contentedly…and they stopped. He frowned as he heard something being uncapped. He was about to ask what was taking so long when he felt a cold substance squeezed right in between his shoulder blades. He couldn't felt the surprised sound that escaped his throat and he blushed, instantly ashamed.

Minako giggled and started rubbing the lotion around, moving her palms in small circles over Kyoya's shoulder blades, leaning forward to apply pressure. He felt her hips move slightly and he sucked in a breath. He could clearly feel her on him, her thighs squeezing his hips, her legs trapping him…he had to admit it was a good feeling. Not to mention the way her hands slid up and down his back, then moved to his sides, his arms…the lotion helping the motion become fluid and smooth.

He felt himself melting into the mattress. "Okay! Now turn over." His eyes flew open. "C'mon, Kyoya," she urged when she felt him hesitate. After a few moments, he turned over and she lifted herself up a bit on her knees to make it easier for him. When he was facing up, she lowered herself back down slowly, coming to rest fully on his hips.

He was suddenly very uncomfortable. She, on the other hand, was oblivious to everything. With a bright smile, she removed Kyoya's glasses and leaned over him to set them on the nightstand, unaware that she had pressed her chest very close to her bosses face. By the time she had settled back down, his cheeks were dusted by a very light pink.

She cocked her head to the side and shrugged when he made no comment. Picking up her bottle of lotion, she squeezed a good amount on his stomach, giving him no time to brace himself for the cold. He jumped slightly and glared at her. She smirked in return and her small hands began to rub his stomach and chest. She splayed her fingers and let them slide around, slick with lotion.

Her eyes were focused on the task at hand, therefore she didn't notice that Kyoya was staring at her. Well, staring at the robe that had come fully undone with her movement over his hips. Staring because she hadn't been wearing anything underneath.

He let out an involuntary groan as her hands came close to the waistband of his slacks. She leaned forward as her fingers slid back up his chest, causing her breasts to jiggle with the movement. His eyes followed the movement and he found himself staring at her nipples. They were such a pretty pink, so _lickable_. His breath was coming out shallow, and any minute now she was bound to notice what she was sitting on. If he didn't stop this soon…

Grabbing her by the tops of her arms, he flipped them over. He hovered over her for a split second and took in the sight of her under him, her robe parted, her body splayed for his viewing. He had a knee between her legs and he was tempted to bring it up slightly higher…to run his tongue between the valley of her breasts as his fingers slid down her stomach in the same torturous manner hers had.

Then she spoke, her slurred voice snapping him out of his inappropriate thoughts. "K-Kyoya?" He was up in an instant and in the bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against it, panting hard. What the hell was wrong with him?

He caught a look of himself in the mirror above the sink…the disarrayed hair, the pink on his face, his chest still slick from the lotion. He looked down at himself and sighed. He was going to have to keep his distance, after all. With a sigh, he turned on the cold water.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to say...<strong>

**the Montcalm Hotel and the Vetro restaurant are real...they are in London...Nope, I've never been, I just Googled expensive hotels in London and that's what my computer spit out. What Minako orders...the chicken with the lemon stuffs is actual food from that actual restaurants menu. I doubt that a hotel of that caliber would make as silly a mistake as the one they made in my fic, but hey, it's mine in this story.**

**Also...I would really like some REVIEWS. How can I know what y'all are thinkin if you don't leave feedback? I can only assume it isn't liked. But it's whatever! **

**Hope you do like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Thanks to Darkness0212, EowynAhsokaLover, Kaitoniichan, and propertyofkellanlutz for reviewing...and for the spirit-lift. =)**

**BTW, nope, I have no clue why you have to give me ideas in private, cuz. That sounds creepy...But anyways, here's the new chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Kyoya wasn't sure how much more he could take. His right eye twitched and he pushed up his glasses, effectively hiding the absolute fury in his eyes. He couldn't allow anyone to see…he had to act professional.

Across from him was the object of his torture. Minako and Emmerson were deep in a conversation he couldn't understand. She was leaning into him, her body language screaming what she wanted from the handsome secretary. She had an elbow on the table and a hand in her lap, leaving her bosom clear for viewing…and the middle button that had come undone wasn't helping him focus on his work.

Emmerson had taken notice long ago and was clearly enjoying himself, his tall frame making it easy to peek down into her shirt. Minako, seemingly oblivious, continued to chatter away happily. Kyoya had a sudden, unpleasant thought:What if she was doing it on purpose? What if it was _all_ on purpose?

Letting him see her drunk so often, her short nightwear, the massage…not to mention what had happened the night before, when he'd emerged from the bathroom in plaid pajama pants. ..

_**The night before...**_

_Kyoya exited the bathroom cautiously, taking measured steps to avoid waking Minako, who was curled up on her bed, the wine bottle clutched tightly in her arms. Relaxing slightly, Kyoya walked over to her normally, determined to take the bottle away before she turned over and spilled its remaining contents on the expensive sheets. _

_Expensive wine on expensive sheets=wasted money. Wasted money=unhappy Kyoya. Unhappy Kyoya=hell on earth. That in mind, the teenage boy grasped the neck of the bottle and gently tugged. Her arms tightened. Kyoya frowned and pulled harder. Minako let out a stubborn whine in her sleep and pulled the bottle even closer. _

_Dangerously close from "busting a cap," Kyoya grabbed the bottle with both hands, braced a foot against the side of the bed, and pulled with all his might. Incidentally, at that exact moment, Minako woke up, letting go of the bottle. This caused a very ruffled Kyoya to go flying backwards, effectively spraying Minako's bed with what was left of the wine._

_Sputtering and angry beyond belief, Kyoya had stalked to his bed and refused to look at her. A few seconds later, he felt his bed creak. He turned over to find Minako climbing into his bed, her robe still parted, breasts bouncing as she slid under the covers and snuggled in close to him. _

"_Minako…" he warned, ready to giver her an earful. But she simply half-rolled onto him and sighed contentedly. She was already asleep. Anger diffused, teenage hormones raging at the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his bare chest…let's just say Kyoya did not find sleep easily…_

_That morning had been awkward. Minako had woken with a raised eyebrow and a look in her eyes that said "I knew it…you're a closet perv." _

Now Kyoya sat, looking at her lacy white bra through the hole left by the loose button. He couldn't take it. Emmerson's leering face, her dense chitchat, the "casual" glances she would send him from under her lashes…

He had had enough. He would show her that Kyoya Ootori was not one to be toyed with. He stood and walked over to her, abruptly grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair…almost off her feet. He shot Emmerson a glare and said, "I'll have to apologize, but we have some urgent matter to take care of. Bye bye, now."

He turned and stalked out of Westbrook Industries without waiting for a reply, brusquely pulling a very confused Minako behind him. He walked up to his driver and said, "Drive. I don't care where. Just keep driving until I tell you to. Don't disturb us for any reason."

With that, he shoved Minako into the back of the black limo and climbed in after her, making sure the window between the driver and them was closed and the doors were locked. Once he was sure everything was in place, he turned to face the object of his frustrations.

"O-Oyabun? Is something wrong?" The car started moving and Minako looked out the window, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yes, To-ri-ko, something is very wrong, and you're going to help me fix it." His tone was low and sexy, almost a growl. He was fully in Shadow King Mode now and she gulped as he slid closer to her, pushing her back against the seat, his body looming over her.

He reached out and gently touched her cheek, an endearing gesture…a rarity coming from the cold-hearted Ootori. His hand slid down her neck slowly, fingers lightly caressing her skin, setting everything he touched on fire. He stopped at her collarbone and leaned close, his breath mingling with hers. He was so close, so close.

Just a bit closer and their lips would be touching, and inch—no, less than that. Minako let her eyes slide shut, her lips parted in anticipation…but the kiss never came. She opened her eyes and found Kyoya smirking down at her, a look of superiority in his eyes.

He chuckled as he pulled back, leaving her lying on the seat, her legs his lap, her skirt crumpled around her waist. "Commoners, so predictable," he said. "So…easy."

Minako's eyes instantly flared in anger. A commoner? That's what he thought of her? Well, it was true she didn't have much growing up, but her father had been a hard worker. He had pulled them through. She was proud of him…and Kyoya had just crushed his efforts. _Him_? A mere child playing at adult-life….

Determined to make him swallow his words, Minako sat up slowly, her hands wandering to the front of her shirt. She unbuttoned it slowly, taking pride in the way her boss had stopped laughing and was now staring at her. _So predictable,_ she wanted to say. Shirt hanging open, she threw a knee on either side of Kyoya's hips and rested her weight fully on him.

"That's right, boss," she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, letting her lace-covered breasts brush against his shirt. "We are easy…but, so are you."

She pulled back and ran her hands down his arms, enjoying the way he shivered slightly at her touch. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts and guided them to squeeze. A light blush appeared on his face and he cleared his throat, looking away. "Ah-ah, boss. You are going to see this through to the end. _Then_ you can tell me I'm easy. _Then_ you can say commoners are trash who only manage to get jobs by sleeping with the boss. _Only_ _then_."

She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. He did, eyes wide behind the lenses, and she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys liked the chapter...<strong>

**I know i'm making Kyoya act a bit childish...but I cant' help it. I only know one Kyoya-like person and they ain't here for reference. Besides, they're prudish, so I can't really ask them what they'd do in these situations...**

**Also, my apologies for making it so short...next chapter is a LEMON. **


	5. Chapter 5

**EowynAhsokaLover: **There's no need to feel like a closet perv...besides, being an open perv is so much funner! )

**Kaitoniichan: ***clears throat and says, in a cheesy announcer's voice* I now present, the LEMON!

**Hope you guys like it. Not really used to writing dirty things...that much. Heh, well, hope I don't let down your expectations and all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Kyoya sat still, refusing to give in…but she was making it increasingly difficult. Her hands were tangled in his hair, lips were nipping and sucking, trying to force a response from his. She made a frustrated sound at the back of her throat when he did nothing and harshly bit his bottom lip. She tasted blood and smiled.

He wanted to play hard to get, _now_? Giving up on his lips, she trailed a path down his throat, stopping to suck on his collarbone, leaving a hickey she knew he would be pissed about later. She worked her way back up and pulled at his earlobe with her teeth. Kyoya shuddered, but refused to make a sound. He sat and contemplated his possibilities.

But Minako didn't want him thinking. She wanted him writhing in pleasure, begging for release…for forgiveness. Glad he had decided not to wear a tie that morning, she gripped the neck of his dress shirt and in one quick motion, tore it open, sending buttons flying in all directions.

"Minako…" There was a hint of a warning in the boy's breathless voice.

Happy to be getting a response, even if it was one of annoyance, she turned innocent eyes on him as her hand trailed down his chest. "Yes, Kyoya-sama?"

He said nothing, merely stared at her, eyes glazed as she lowered her mouth to one of his nipples. Her tongue swirled around the sensitive bud before she caught it between her teeth and viciously bit down. Kyoya hissed in pained pleasure. Who knew his little secretary could be this rough?

He considered resisting. Telling her, in a rude tone, that she wasn't worth it—his time _or_ attention. He seriously considered it as he looked down at Minako, who was roughly undoing his pants while she trailed kisses on the waistband of his boxers. She looked up at him then, a wicked glint in her eyes, and yanked down the fabric.

He totally considered resisting. But when he opened his mouth to speak, she opened hers…and swallowed him whole. Kyoya nearly swallowed his tongue. Fighting back a smirk, Minako pulled back completely and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly and making him groan.

She gave the weeping tip a quick lick, as if she were merely tasting. She had to know what that was doing to him. A sound, like a whine, escaped his throat before he could stop it, and she looked up at him, smiling.

That smile was what made him lose control. He gripped her hair and pulled her up to his level, smirking when she let out a pained cry. His arm snaked out around her waist and he pulled her back on him, slamming her hips down on his, his head falling back at the feel of her moist panties against his hard cock.

She was so _wet_. "So, playing the tease turns you on, huh?" His hand traveled down her neck and cupped her breasts through her bra, feeling the hard points of her nipples on his palms. He yanked the material down, providing a nice frame for the creamy mounds as they spilled out. It was his turn.

He tangled a hand through her hair and yanked her head back harshly, causing her spine to arch and bring her pink nipples closer to his mouth. "Mmm, pink," he said, before he took one in his mouth and sucked.

Minako moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her chest, her hips grinding into his of their own accord. Kyoya growled and placed a hand on her hip, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave a bruise. She knew what it meant: stop moving. But there was just no way she was listening.

She moved her hips again, moaning at the feel of his hard cock rubbing against her. But she wanted _more _dammit. At that moment, Kyoya decided to get some payback and bit down on her nipple, causing her scream and tear at his hair.

He pulled back, grinning. "You scream…rather beautifully."

She scowled at him and he laughed, throwing his head back in mirth. She narrowed her eyes and bucked her hips against his, turning his laughter into a grunt. "Don't do that."

"I want you," she whined, bucking her hips again. "_Now_, Kyoya."

Kyoya didn't hesitate. He splayed his fingers over her ass and pulled her up into a kneeling position. He took a second to admire how wonderfully _soaked_ her panties were, before he pulled them down to her knees, leaving her open for his admiration.

He unconsciously licked his lips and she could feel the heat of his gaze. The intensity alone made her rub her thighs together and mewl at the slick feel. She couldn't take it. She ran a hand down her stomach and slid a finger inside, biting her lower lip and keeping her eyes on Kyoya.

He flipped down on her back on the hard seat, eyes blazing with want. Her panties were still around her knees and he pulled them down her legs and threw them somewhere before smacking her hand away…as hot as it was that she was touching herself.

He placed his arms under her knees, lifting her legs into the air, and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked down into her eyes, making sure she thought of him and no one else, and pushed himself in one quick thrust, filling her completely.

She let out a strangled moan and he panted while he remained still, trying to calm himself down. She wiggled her hips impatiently and he shot her a dark look as he pulled back out to the tip before slamming back in.

Minako braced her hands on his shoulders as he started thrusting. She hated that she couldn't control his pace in her position…knowing Kyoya, he had planned it. For a teenager, her boss was skillful. And evil.

Kyoya dropped her legs and she immediately wrapped them around his waist, wanting to feel him closer, closer, ever _closer_. He reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling them towards him and using them to pull himself into her harder. Her heels dug into his back as her hips began to move, slamming into his and making him lose himself. Her moans filled the cabin and Kyoya was sure the driver could hear them.

He felt an incredible heat begin to pool in his abdomen and he knew he was close. Minako suddenly let out a cry, her back arching in a way that made her tits bounce prettily. Her walls clamped down around Kyoya and he came with a loud groan, collapsing forward on Minako, who held him close as he quivered.

He pulled out of her after a few seconds and lifted his head up, crashing his lips down on hers in a biting kiss. She froze, shocked. But he bit down on her lower lip and she snarled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as she opened her mouth for his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>So...please review. I'd like to know what y'all thought of it...maybe I didn't meet your dirty fantasy expectations? Maybe I didn't capture Kyoya? <strong>

**BTW...there was this place online that spelled his name Kyouya Ohtori. Have I been misspelling it the whole time? Or are there variations in the translation? I'm confused. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomene for taking a while to update...but I had to figure out where this story was going. That and the moving thing. We're currently moving, which sucks...**

**Kaitoniichan and mitchelldavisgotalovelikewoe(hope i spelled it right)...thanks guys for reviewing and explaining! And I'm glad you liked the lemon =)**

**666 hits! SCARY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Minako felt a hand slide up her thigh under the table, stopping just above the hem of her short skirt and giving it an inappropriate squeeze. She raised a heel, ready to stab at Emmerson's prissy Italian shoes, when she remembered Kyoya's words: "Simply ignore it."

She sighed, cursing the seating arrangements and staring longingly at her boss, who sat across from them, fingers dancing on the keyboard. Ignoring the obnoxious man was getting harder and harder each passing day. And still no sign of Westbrook. It was always one excuse after another. He had a meeting. He was currently indisposed. He took suddenly ill….blah, blah, blah, bullshit. The man was stalling. For what purpose was beyond her 'commoner' imagination.

The hand on her thigh was suddenly under her skirt, inching higher, fingers eagerly probing for…she jumped. Emmerson chuckled, unknowingly digging his own grave. He hadn't noticed that Kyoya's typing had stopped. But she had.

She was staring fearfully at her secret lover, who had quietly shut his laptop and was now standing, staring at Emmerson, his expression eerily covered by the glint of his glasses. Emmerson had finally taken notice and was looking up at the boy, his signature smirk wiped clean off his face.

"Kyoya? Is something wrong? You look p-pale, I think I'll ca—" He never finished that sentence. Kyoya's arm shot out across the table, grasping the man by his tie and dragging him out of his chair and onto the table.

Emmerson made a choking sound as the tie tightened around his neck, his face turning a peculiar shade of blue. "K-Kyoya…cant…breathe," he wheezed, his arms flailing wildly in search of support.

"I would appreciate it if you keep your filthy hands _off_ my woman, Mr. Westbrook," Kyoya said, his tone dark. Minako jumped out of her chair and stared at the gasping man.

"Ehh? You mean, this little weasel is _Abbott Westbrook?"_ she exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"That 'little weasel' is, indeed, Abbott Westbrook, Head of Westbrook Industries and, incidentally, my boss." Kyoya and Minako turned to the doorway, where a beautiful young woman stood, clothes wrinkle-free, hair in a stern updo, and face set in a professional mask. "A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I am Emmeline Cigrand, and I would appreciate it if you let my boss breathe, sir."

Kyoya let go of Abbott's tie and the man collapsed onto the table, taking deep, grateful breaths. "E-Emmeline! I always knew you secretly cared about me!" He beamed at the woman, who turned her away and rolled her eyes.

"Not at all. I'm merely worried about the fact that you wouldn't be capable of signing my paychecks if you were to die." Abbott deflated, looking forlorn. Emmeline ignored him and sat her laptop on the desk. "Forgive me for taking so long to arrive," she said, looking at Kyoya and Minako, who had been watching the scene, not quite knowing what to make of it. "I had originally planned to meet you at the airport, but that idiot wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to have his fun first." A sigh. "I leave him alone and he almost gets killed." A shake of her head. "Now. Let's get down to business."

Later…

"Ne, Kyoya…didn't they remind you of someone?"

Kyoya peered at Minako over his shoulder, grateful for the extra space of the large hotel bathtub. She held a sudsy washcloth in her hands and was currently running it over his back. He kinda liked being pampered by her; though he would never admit it. "Ah, those two…they seem to be on the same wavelength as Tamaki and Haruhi…so hopeless."

She shook her head, smiling. "It's kind of adorable, really."

"You called me Kyoya," he said softly, as if to himself.

She raised an eyebrow as she ditched the washcloth and settled for soaping him up with her hands instead, rubbing his shoulders, trying to soothe the tension in his muscles. "Well, that's your name, isn't it? Unless you prefer Oyabun….or Master."

He chuckled. "Well, that does have a ring to it…but, what I meant was, that's the first time you call me Kyoya in a normal environment."

Now she laughed. "Normal environment? We're in the _bath_, boss."

"Yes. But it's the first time that you say it when you're not drunk or about to come."

She cocked her head to the side. "Hmm. I guess so. I didn't really think much of it."

"I like it." It was as close as he could come to saying what he was really thinking…_I like you._

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I know this chapter was suuper annoyingly short...but it's a much-needed bridge. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, this is the last chapter. I've absolutely no idea where else to take this story...**

**animerocks1231: Right? I had, too...I always thought he'd be damn sexy. **

**Kaitoniichan: Gomenassai...**

**Also, if any of you like Naruto and like Kakashi as much as I do, you should read Stripped Bare by J-Pop Princess, I think was her name. Anyway, it's a kickass story I got into and have been reading...a reason I took a while, sorry. But it's so cool! And hot. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"Well, you actually managed to make some profit from the club while I was gone, Tamaki," Kyoya said through a smile as he carefully went over the club's figures from the week he was absent. "I'm surprised."

Tamaki brightened from his perch on the sofa's arm. "Really? I did good?"

Hikaru smirked. "Somehow," he told his twin. "That really didn't seem like a compliment at all." Kaoru nodded in agreement and sighed as Tamaki pouted.

"Did you have lots of fun in London, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked through a mouthful of cake.

Kyoya smiled at the blond. "Yes, I did." Oh, did he have fun…

"Mina-chan went too, right?" The boy continued innocently, eating his cake and fighting a smirk. Him and Takashi had noticed it right away, the difference in Kyoya. His smiles were genuine and he seemed to be taking lighter steps. There could be only one explanation—he'd gotten laid. And good.

Kyoya's fingers paused over the keyboard and he looked up, a passive expression on his face. "She did, she is my personal secretary, after all."

Honey nodded, as if to himself. "Of course. And her duty as a personal of Kyo-chan is to never leave his side, right? So that means she was always with you in London. Was she lots and lots of fun?"

The corners of Kyoya's mouth fought against a self-satisfied smirk. They had no idea just how much fun his secretary was. "I'm afraid she's no fun at all. In fact, she's rather scary."

"Who's rather scary?"

Once again, the entire club turned to stare at Minako, who stood in the doorway of Music Room Three. Her tight skirt was grey and the generous amount of cleavage made it clear she wasn't wearing a blouse under her blazer. The twins ogled the tops of her breasts—from a distance. They were wary of stepping anywhere close to her this time.

Tamaki fell from his perch and landed on the floor in a very undignified manner, picked himself up and retreated into a corner with a rising blush, all the while muttering about ladies and indecent amounts of blushed and looked away, covering his cousin's eyes as well. Haruhi…well, she was her usual uncaring self.

Honey was the one who answered her, still forking cake into his mouth despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "You, Mina-chan. Kyo-chan was just saying how scary he thinks you are and that he had fun in London because as his personal, you were with him the whole time!"

Seemingly unaware of the commotion she'd caused, Minako smiled brightly...and the twins winced. She was, indeed, scary..."Was he, now?"

Honey nodded and Mori sighed. "Mitskuni, you're making it worse."

"Well, Kyoya, I need you to take care of something." She had her hands on her hips and a dazzling smile on her lips that meant she wasn't asking. She was telling him.

Kyoya raised in eyebrow, noting the way her thighs were tightly clenched. "Can't it wait?" He smirked at the way she was squirming.

Her eyes narrowed. So she knew he was teasing. "I'm afraid not."

He fought back another smirk as he turned back to his computer. "I'm sorry, Minako. But I simply can't afford to be pulled away at the moment." His lips threatened to break into a grin as he added, "Why don't you get started without me and I'll be there as soon as I can?"

Minako growled and crossed her arms under her lace-covered breasts, unknowingly pushing them up completely out of the top of the blazer. The twins grinned lecherously, wondering if she would be willing to pose as a model. She was deliciously shameless. They would make sure to talk to Kyoya about employing his secretary.

Speaking of Kyoya…he couldn't be ogling his secretary, right? The twins checked again…nope. He really was. Their grins spread wider. Oh, this was getting good.

Kyoya wasn't just ogling his secretary. He was stripping her naked with his eyes, pushing her roughly against the wall, ripping off her tiny skirt…and she was saying something…he tuned her in in time to hear, "so that's that. Sorry, once again, for bothering you when you're so busy, Kyoya-sama. I'll take care of it myself and give you a _detailed_ report later."

She turned and stooped to pick up a portfolio he hadn't noticed before, giving him and twins an excellent view of her bottom. Straightening up, she reached into it and pulled out a folder that was thick with papers. He recognized it as the contract he had signed with Westbrook's secretary. He would need to go over the finer details before reporting the success to his father.

Relieved she hadn't forgotten, he set his computer aside as she walked over to him and deposited the stack in his lap, her fingers deliberately running over his inner thigh. He glared up at her and she looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

She suddenly stumbled and fell forward, his hands coming up to hold her waist as hers came down on his shoulders. A knee was between his legs and she inched it up slowly. His grip on her waist tightened painfully and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, making it look like she was bracing herself to stand.

"Don't take too long…Kyoya." Then she was up and apologizing for her clumsiness, looking for all the world like a sweet young woman. But he knew better. He waved her off and she left, picking up her portfolio and bowing politely to everyone in the room,her manners intact despite the fact that the action caused her breasts to bounce enticingly.

Kyoya smirked. His secretary really had zero modesty. And he was completely okay with that. He looked down at the folder in his lap and openedit gingerly, careful to not let any of the papers fall. He noticed there was a slight bump in the pile and he frowned, removing some of the papers off the top to see what was underneath.

His blood immediately ran hot. He looked up through his lashes at the rest of the group, making sure no one saw him slip the scrap of damp lace into his pocket. But someone did see.

Honey grinned and shoveled cake into his mouth as Kyoya replaced the papers and closed the folder, getting to his feet and gathering his things in a hurried manner.

Haruhi frowned. "Kyoya-sempai, are you leaving already?"

Kyoya didn't pause or bother to look up as he answered. "Yes, I suppose I must assist Minako, after all." He gathered his stuff under his arm and smiled brightly at the hosts. "It seems the matter is quite urgent and requires my immediate attention."

The door closed behind him and the room was deadly silent. Finally, Haruhi broke the silence. "D-did Kyoya-sempai just smile?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "He looked…oddly _eager_."

Honey smiled. "Maybe London was a lot funner than he says it was."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. <strong>

**OR IS IT?**

**I would like to thank those who favorited the fic...**

**Crazyhyper09**

**EowynAhsokaLover**

**lachicgeek**

**mabbi**

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed...**

**Kaitoniichan**

**EowynAhsokaLover**

**Darkness0212**

**propertyofkellanlutz**

**mitchelldavisgotalovelikewoe**

**animerocks1231**

**Thank you for taking the time to read...hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
